My Immortal
by Kaz of the Dark
Summary: It's my Axel one shot song fic. Please enjoy. Also, "My Immortal" lyrics belong to Amy Lee of Evanescence and not to me. That is my disclaimer.      Axel x OC


I wanted to do an Axel song fic with my oc and so here it is. =]

* * *

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Axel stood beside Sora, staring at the surrounding dusks. The gray humanoid creatures began to attack again, causing the red-haired nobody to curse to himself. His mind was on a far different subject. A recurring dream had been bothering him, yet it also soothed him. Gazing out at the nobodies, he allowed himself to return to the dream, hoping to get closer.

_"Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"__  
_

_He was standing on a frozen lake, looking into its icy depths. Inside he would see a woman, not just any woman, but his darling. He remembered how she would comfort him with her cool touch. She was the ice to his flames. Her death was still etched into his mind. She had planned to leave the Organization and often told him about it. Thinking nothing of it, he had mentioned it to Xemnas, thinking his leader would persuade her to stay. He realized he had thought wrong when he found Xemnas standing over her as her body disintegrated into nothingness. The sight always sent shockwaves through his body. The warmth to his fire was gone, leaving only a crisp, sarcastic flame. He thought she would have been bitter, but in his dreams she would press herself against the icy shield, nuzzling his neck lightly. Her frozen fingers would trace the outline of his cheekbone, longingly, through the ice barrier. The one thing he missed the most was her cold touch. He couldn't even dream about it. Despite how long it had been since she passed, he would wake up in a sweat when she faded away back into Death's grip. And the pain and shockwaves would return to torment him as he felt he deserved._

Chuckling slightly to himself, Axel turned to Sora with a distant look in his eyes. "You know I'm starting to think I liked it better when they were on my side."

Sora looked at him. "Feeling a little…regret?" He asked, with a somber, yet slightly curious look on his face.

"Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel replied, jumping into a large swarm of nobodies. Levitating his chakrams a few inches from his fingers, they both began to spin rapidly, covered with flames. Soon his whole body was engulfed in the firey spectacle before he sent the shockwave of flames toward the numerous enemies. When the flames cleared, everything was destroyed. Axel's mind drifted in and out of consciousness as he laid there.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..."_

_His love was standing at the wall of ice again. He gazed at her face clearly. Her long black hair and her dark eyes seemed more vivid. His hand's traced over the dents and cracks his chakrams and fists had made in the icy wall. He whispered her name as he felt a cold chill. Staring at the wall, he felt it weaken some. Raising his fist back, he punched the wall with all the force he could muster. She frowned slightly; her lips pursed with a discouraging face._

Axel lay on the ground of the tunnel that led to The World that Never Was. He stared at the darkness as his essence decayed away. Sora ran over to him, surprised at Axel's strength. He looked almost worried as he knelt by Axel's side. "You're…fading away…"

Axel chuckled but didn't move his gaze. "That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…right?" He turned, looking at Sora. Before he faded, before he saw her again, he needed to say something more. "Anyway, I digress. Go find Kairi. Oh almost forgot…sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora snapped.

Axel chuckled. He could feel his body growing colder. "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."

_The ice grew thinner. He pressed his hand against the ice again before punching at it. The wall stood firm. Sighing, Axel rested his hand against the ice. She only frowned, placing her hand against his on the ice. Her rosy lips stood out from her pale skin. Placing her forehead against the ice, she chuckled at him and shook her head._

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

The question broke Axel from his thoughts as he answered. "I wanted to see Roxas. He…was the only one I liked…He made me feel… like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny…you make me feel the same…" His look grew serious as he mustered his voice. He knew his time was growing shorter. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." Raising his hand, Axel created a black portal.

"Axel…"

Axel smiled and closed his eyes as his body evaporated into nothing. The cold sensations had overwhelmed what was left of him. And slowly, what was left slipped away.

_Raising his fist one last time, he smashed through the ice. It shattered and ice shards flew around him as he felt the ice beneath him give way. He landed hard on the snow covered.. In front of him, stood a tall woman with white furs draped over her flowing white kimono. Her long black hair blew in the wind. Her rosy lips were still pursed in a slight frown, but her eyes held a warmth that the surroundings did not. _

"_Kazyx…" Axel whispered, forcing himself to his knees. "I'm…so…sorry…" he whispered, able to now realize that is the emotion he had felt. The shockwaves were guilt, regret, sadness, and the loneliness he experienced at her loss. With the ice barrier gone, he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes; the surge of emotions had crippled him._

_Kazyx smiled, her frown fading. "I had hoped you would have waited longer before visiting," she whispered, kneeing down in the snow. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as they locked with his emeralds. Her cold arms locked around him once again, pulling him into a warm embrace. His own arms held her closer as the snow swirled around them. He rested his head on her shoulder, smiling as she kissed his forehead. _

"_I had done all I wanted, so I figured I would find what I needed," he whispered, able to feel her embrace in a way that he had never felt it before. She was the heart he had lost and he was her's for as long as she would have him._

_"And you still have all of me..."_


End file.
